


beautiful end to ya day

by BrightsideDoll



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Game Grumps - Freeform, I love him, This is so cliche I'm sorry, also I'm shook, and cuddly, bad day, cos i keep having bad days, he is beautiful, he is great, it's a y/n story soz, literally just fluff, protect him, there needs to be more barry kramer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll
Summary: Stupidly late night, a Hannah Montana brush and some cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've read all the Barry fics on here that aren't smut or really sad lol this is wild. I'm gonna keep writing Barry stuff probs lol

I had an appointment in the morning for getting new glasses and then all day my computer kept crashing so yeah, I'm staying in late at the office. I sigh as I push my computer chair back, getting frustrated as my computer slowed down to what will be another crash. I should really buy a new one but asking for the money to do it is beyond my social skills if I'm completely honest. 

I hear a door opening which is odd cause Ross left hours ago and we were the last in the office. I grab the closest object which is a Hannah Montana hairbrush that I got as a gag gift for my one year grump anniversary.

"Hello?" I call out into the dark space, walking into the kitchen and seeing someone near the fridge "holy shit!" I yell throwing the brush at the back of the person's head.

"Ow what the fuck?" a very familiar voice calls out "Barry what the hell!" I exclaim, Barry turning around and rubbing the back of his head, I cover my face in embarrassment "what the hell are you doing here at... 2am?" I ask, horrified that I've so badly lost track of the time "I could ask the same!" He sasses back. I sigh, walking over, grabbing his hand and sitting him down on a kitchen stool.

I inspect the back of his head "that's irrelevant, I'm so sorry though! You scared the shit out of me I thought I was the only one here" I tell him "you were but I remembered that I left some lunch here awhile ago and decided to get rid of it when no one was here" he explains, I smile and laugh "having done the same thing too many times I can't judge" I reply with a small smile. 

"For real why are you here so late?" He asks, I sigh "my eye doctor appointment took longer than planned this morning and my computer has kept crashing all day and it just crashed again" I complain. "Why haven't you asked for a new computer?" Barry asks, I sigh "Just... Me being anxious I guess?" I answer awkwardly, he nods in response. 

“How is my head looking doc?” Barry asks, I giggle “I think you’ll live, my Hannah Montana brush was not thrown hard enough” I tell him, he turns back and smirks at me “well I’ll leave you to your old lunch, I gotta go reboot my computer” I say, smiling at him. I walk back to my desk and start up my computer again. 

My computer is finally back up when Barry walks in “aren’t you gonna head out?” I ask, furrowing my brows, he smiles at me “I figured I’d wait until you’re done then walk you to your car” he says, settling onto a beanbag chair and pulling out his phone “that’s really sweet” I smile and return to my work. 

An hour later I finally give up and look over to see Barry asleep, I walk over and go to wake him up but realize he looks so comfortable and I really don’t want to drive home. I go to the couch and steal one of the many blankets from it and I head back to him. I settle down next to him and put the blanket over us, I think about it for a second before I snuggle closer and fall asleep. 

~later~

I wake up to giggling, I open my eyes and see Suzy and Arin looming over us, I smile and then realize where I am and who I’m next to. I sit up and look over to see a very sleepy looking Barry “oh man I didn’t know we were having a sleepover” Arin teases, I smile and rub my eyes trying to adjust to the new light. “You weren’t invited” I tell him, a small smile on my face. 

“Y/N needs a new computer her’s keeps crashing and she can’t stay up till 3am here this much” Barry grumbles, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, his hand moving to my lower back and rubbing small circles on it. I feel myself blush and look up to see Arin shrugging “sounds good” he says “well we’ll leave you guys to sort yourselves out and then let’s talk about getting a new computer” Suzy says, tugging Arin out of the space. 

I look over at Barry, smirking at him “I slept really well” I tell him “me too” he grins, he leans in slightly and I decide to go for it, I reach over and kiss him. My hand reaches up and I grasp his cheek. I pull away and smile at him, he returns the smile, I rub my thumb on cheek “so you just decided to fall asleep next to me instead of… waking me up or going on the couch?” “shut up, you looked cozy and I wanted to feel cozy too.”


End file.
